Haunted
by ThisMomentForLife
Summary: The haunted memories of Rose Dawson.


**Haunted**.

A breeze overcame her body, lifting her hair causing her to shiver. A leaf picked itself from the floor and blew to the bench beside her before it twirled around and around and settled in her lap. She looked at the sky, it was bleak and threatened to rain when she had no shelter, no home to go to. Her fingertips touched the leaf, it was brown and crispy. Lifeless.

Then a beautiful moment came into her head and a voice to accompany it.

''_Do you remember, Rose? How we used to be?''_

She closed her eyes...

_The Titanic steamed into the sunset in the dusk light, as if it was lit by the embers of a great fire. Shades of purple, yellow and orange were painted across the sky. Jack was there right at the apex of the bow railing, his favourite place to be on the entire ship. The cool evening wind danced across his face, and he closed his eyes allowing the cool air to clear his mind._

_''Hello Jack.'' A voice came and he whipped his head around, and she was there. Rose._

_''I changed my mind.''_

_A smile came across his face and his eyes were drinking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chill and her eyes sparkled, her hair flew about her wildly._

_''Fabrizio said you might be up-''_

_''Shh.''_

_Jack placed his finger to his lips, and shushed her and she glanced to him._

_''Give me your hand.''_

_He held out his hand to her and she took it smiling. The moment her hand slipped into his she felt as though this was all a dream. He came closer to her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her._

_''Now close your eyes.'' He told her softly, and she hesitantly did so. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or not, and would have to prepare herself, she could feel her heart beating wildly. He turned her body to face forward, the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her._

_''Now step up onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek.'' He held her two hands and she stepped up onto the rail, trusting Jack completely._

_''I'm not.'' Jack stood behind her on the rail and then slowly took her hands and outstretched them on each side. Rose went along with him, trusting him with her own life. Jack lowered his own hands and placed them around her waist, leaving her stretched outwards like wings._

_''Alright, open your eyes.'' he whispered into her ear and as she saw the beauty before her she gasped. Nothing was in her field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolled toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below._

_''I'm flying! Jack.'' She gasped, and leaned forward arching her back and Jack put his arms further around her waist to steady her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and softly began to sing a song - their song which they had sang together the night before after the third class party._

_''Come Josephine, in my flying machine…'' Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, and then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushes forward slightly against her. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers entwining their fingers and moving slowly as they caressed each other through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Jack tipped his face forward into her flowing hair letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek is against her ear. Rose turned her head slightly until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further until her lips found his. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked into her eyes before closing them and they finally surrendered to each other, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Jack and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear. He never wanted to stop kissing her, the whole event felt like a dream from which neither of them wanted to wake up._

_Minutes later, Rose opened her eyes slowly as did Jack and they did nothing but look to the other. They felt the passion and love between them even though it was unspoken. She found just by looking into his gorgeous blue eyes she found she trusted him with her entire life. Stepping backward, Jack stepped down from the rail holding out Rose's hand to help her step down too. No words were needed as they simply held each other's hand. The soft breeze blew her curls around her and her skin was bathed in the soft light of the sunset, her beauty almost took Jack's breathe away. Not been able to resist anymore, he took her face in his artist's hands and softly caressed her cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her once more. He never wanted the night to end. Rose moved her mouth in motion with his and felt her stomach turn with excitement and nerves. If a single kiss with this man made her feel like this, then what would their love-making be like? Jack made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, like she was a fragile bird caged up which needed to be freed and he was slowly freeing her from the confines of her world. He parted from her a moment later and she licked her lips softly feeling his tender lips still on hers. His eyes spoke the words he longed to tell her, how much he wanted her._

She could feel the wind; this time is was warm like an embrace.

''_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. You felt like my saviour, the spirit I gave you had only just begun.''_

_''Don't do it.''_

_It was soft and full of concern, and obviously a man's voice. Whipping her head around she came face to face with a young man, around her age. What was he doing out here alone this time of night? She thought she was the only person out here. She didn't answer his question; she felt she didn't have to explain herself to this man._

_''Stay back! Don't come any closer!'' She ordered forcefully, her eyes blurry. She could just about make out his facial features in the dim moonlight._

_''Take my hand. I'll pull you back in.'' He took a few more steps towards her._

_''No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go.'' She readjusted her hands on the rail. He took a few drags from his rolled up cigarette. He showed her the tab end and indicated he was throwing it overboard. He used this as an excuse to get closer to her, taking more steps toward her than needed to dispose of it. He thrust his hands into his pockets, taking more steps closer but still a fair distance away. She felt the annoyance within her._

_''No you won't.''_

_''What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me.''_

_''You would have done it already.''_

_''You're distracting me. Go away.'' She raised her voice. She was confused. Her eyes still blurred._

_''I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you.'' His face was clearer now she was closer to him; he looked young and obviously American from his accent. He wore a mixture of brown, his clothes obviously well worn his hair was a dark blonde but she couldn't see from the light, but his eyes shone in the darkness maybe from worry. He removed his coat as if to prove he would be willing to jump in after her._

_''Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.''_

_''I'm a good swimmer.''_

_He started unlacing his left shoe placing his foot on the anchor._

_''The fall alone would kill you.''_

_''It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold.''_

_She looked down. The reality factor of what she was doing sinking in. He removed his boot and proceeded to unlace his other._

_''How cold?''He removed his left shoe._

_''Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over.''_

_She watched in disbelief as he now stood without his boots. He thrust his hands into his pockets again._

_''Ever been to Wisconsin?''_

_She turned her head to him in utter disbelief at his attempt to strike a normal conversation with her._

_''What?''_

_''Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota...''He caught sight of her face. ''Ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—''_

_''I know what ice fishing is!''She snapped._

_''Sorry.'' He held up his hands. ''Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl.'' He waved his hand at her, gesturing. He wasn't making the situation any better. He saw the annoyance on her face. ''Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain.'' His voice tone changed. It was a reality what she was about to do. ''Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice.'' He removed his waistcoat and hung it over the anchor. ''I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.'' By now, he was right next to her. She had turned her body and she could see him clearly, the way his hair blew in the wind._

_''You're crazy!''She extended her arms back out, to prove she wouldn't back down._

_''That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.'' He slid a step closer once more, like approaching a scared horse._

_''Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand.'' She knew she wouldn't get any peace from him. Edging closer to her, he slowly extended his hand to her. Rose stared at this strange man for a long time. She looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill her universe._

_''Alright.''_

_She unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward him. He reached out to take it, firmly. His hand so rough to touch but it felt safe to her._

_Rose turned to face him. She came face to face with him for the first time._

_''Phew.'' He smiled. I'm Jack Dawson.'' That small smile which seemed to light up the night._

_''Rose Dewitt Bukater.'' Her voice quivered._

_''I might have to get you to right that one down.''_

_She laughed. Grateful to him for lightening the mood. She still held his hand firmly and as she shook she felt just how still he was. No fear at all._

_''Come on.''_

_As she started to climb, her dress got in the way, and one foot wrapped its way around her dress, she slipped off the edge of the rail. She plunged downwards, letting out a piercing shriek. Jack gripped her hand and jerked towards the rail. Rose grabbed at a lower rail with her free hand. She seemed to swing around. Now that she has decided to live, the height was terrifying. She shrieked again._

_''Come on.'' Jack shouted to her. He pulled her upwards. She attempted to scramble up the side of the ship. ''I've got you, come on.''_

_She reached the lower bar, pulling herself upwards when she lost her grip. She plunged once again, this time it was more terrifying. She screamed louder for help. She pleaded._

_Jack realised he was not helping the matter. She grabbed for the lower bar panicking, tears streaming from her face._

_''Listen! Listen!'' He caught her attention. She glanced up to him. ''I've got you-'' His eyes looked into her not wavering. ''-and I won't let go.''_

_Jack held her hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Rose tried to get some kind of foothold on the smooth hull. Jack tried to lift her bodily over the railing. ''Now pull yourself up, come on.'' His voice instilled strength into Rose and she nodded listening to his orders. She pulled herself up, trying to not glance down._

_''That's right. You can do it.'' He told her as he awkwardly clutched Rose by whatever he could get a grip on as she flailed. He pulled her upwards so she could get her footing on the deck. He wrapped both his arms around her body to pull her over the railing. She gripped around his neck as tight as she could. They fell together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Jack wound up slightly on top of her._

He had saved her in so many ways. The memories haunted her; the wind seemed to only surround her.

_Rose stood in Jack's arms. __Their breath clouded around them in the freezing air, but they didn't even feel the cold. All they felt was the bubble which they were now in. They didn't want to look away from the other; the other was all that mattered. They had just made love, the sign of their love for each other. It was inevitable._

_She touched his lips and his face, taking his beauty in._

''_When the ship docks. I'm getting off with you.''_

_He felt the words sink in, she returned his feelings. ''This is crazy.''_

''_I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it.''_

_Jack couldn't say anything so he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely._

''Yes I still remember, every whispered word.'' She spoke to him in a whisper, the leaf clutched in her hand. She squeezed her eyes closed feeling his tender hand caress her face.

The world was a dreadful place to her. Her heart was so empty and the bitter sting of loneliness hit her so hard it knocked the life from her.

''_I'll be waiting, I'll live forever for you.''_

Tears feel from her closed eyes, she hid out her left hand still clutching the leaf in her right. She needed to feel him, to touch him. He had slipped through her fingers, so suddenly ripped from her.

_"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this." Jack shivered uncontrollably. He laughed weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear. Rose found his eyes in the dim light._

_"I love you, Jack."_

_He took her hand._

_"No...Don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up? Don't do it." Jack knew what was coming. He just couldn't face leaving her alone in the world. But she'd be all right. He knew it._

_"I'm so cold." Rose's teeth chattered vigorously as she shivered more with the biting chill._

_"You're going to get out of this...you're going to go on and you're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow, and you're going to die an old, old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"_

_Rose didn't want to listen. She knew that in her heart he would be gone soon, just as quickly as he had come into her life._

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket is the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears appeared in Jack's eyes. He was having trouble getting the breath to speak. "It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful," he continued._

_His voice was trembling with the cold, which was working its way to his heart. But his eyes were unwavering._

_"You must do me this honour...promise me you will survive...that you will never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." Jack gently kissed Rose's hand as he breathed harder. He was struggling._

Every memory they had created together was saved in her mind, they had defined her in such a short space of time. She could feel him so close but when she opened her eyes she was alone. The world was the same bleak place.

An overwhelming wave overcame her. A crack began to appear in the sky and sunlight began to shine through. She felt a flutter in her hand. She opened her palms, a beautiful green specked butterfly fluttered upwards to eye level. It was a sign for her to fly. Then it fluttered away into the distance.

A green leaf blew into her lap, this time it was healthy and alive. Spring was here and she would go on.

Rose Dawson left the bench and New York City bound for a new life. She was no longer haunted.

_Do you still remember, how we used to be__  
__Feeling together, believing whatever__  
__My love has said to me__  
__Both of us were dreamers__  
__Young love in the sun__  
__Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you__  
__We'd only just begun_

___Hasta mañana, always be mine_

___Viva forever, I'll be waiting__  
__Everlasting, like the sun__  
__Live forever, for the moment__  
__Ever searching for the one_

___Yes I still remember, every whispered word__  
__the touch of your skin, giving life from within__  
__like a love song that I'd heard_

___Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time__  
__Promises made, every memory saved__  
__has reflections in my mind_

___Hasta mañana, always be mine_

___Viva forever, I'll be waiting__  
__Everlasting, like the sun__  
__Live forever, for the moment__  
__Ever searching for the one___

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream__  
__Feelings unfold, they will never be sold__  
__And the secret's safe with me_

_Song; Viva Forever_

_By The Spice Girls_

_**Not my usual genre of music which inspires my fics but I think this song is so beautiful and haunting and after listening to it I found it to fit this scene very well. I wrote the fic while listening to the song.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**x**_


End file.
